


Their soul

by lolitsdaman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Goat mom, I'm literally making these up as i go, OC's - Freeform, Selectively Mute Frisk, goat dad - Freeform, gonna try to keep it pg guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitsdaman/pseuds/lolitsdaman
Summary: It had been say, five years since the barrier had been broken by the human,I believe their name was Frisk, and I am currently working on a plan, one which will be seen as..... inhuman is the best word for it.





	Their soul

"It had been say, five years since the barrier had been broken by the human,I believe their name was Frisk, and I am currently working on a plan, one which will be seen as..... inhuman is the best word for it." You got up from my desk relatively slowly, as it had taken quite a lot of time to decide what to write, and your back hurt. When you left your study, with the light on, you decide to get a cup of water to tide over your thirst. It had been a number of days since the tour of the monster royal family and Frisk, which had gone very well despite the amount of hate towards monsters. You had watched from the shadows as the bus of monsters who were in very high regard and frisk rolled through the city, with several humans trying to reach them, whether to harm them or not you couldn't tell. When you had returned home and your next-door neighbours had grown quite, you had decided to sleep and work on a certain fan-fiction tomorrow. When you get to the little kitchen of your apartment you look in the mirror to see your lanky figure staring back at you, with dark brown hair and ginger highlight framing his face and hazel eyes. It made you shiver involuntarily, so you decided to look away and make your drink. When you return to your room you find the light off....strange you swear you left it on, and when you saw the large ominous shadow settling, almost pooling, in the corner of your room, you screamed a not at all manly scream, dropped you glass and just stood there, fearing for your life. It seemed to be getting dark...darker....yet darker. 

_______________

 

You sat up screaming in a cold sweat. you could tell today was going to be one of those days.


End file.
